Lover's high
by GemInEye
Summary: Welcome to Canon high school of the Arts. A prestigious school that has a deep respect from all around due to it's creative minds that come together to learn in the beauty of  music, literature, and the fine arts. /Large summary inside/ PitxRed


**A/N:**Taking a little break from vacation is where I want to be since I'm having some horrible writing block with it. Maybe if I think of something, I'll pick it back up. So, instead, I thought of this sweet story and have been really wanting to create it for a while. So, i finally got to sit down and type it up! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Yadda, yadda, yadda. Yea, we know all that good stuff. :0

* * *

**Long summary:** Welcome to Canon high school of the Arts. A prestigious school that has grown a deep respect from all around due to it's creative minds that have come together to learn in the beauty of music, literature, and the fine arts... A school that is filled with drama, romance, and all sorts of enlightenment. Two boy's who are all too different meet and become very good friends and soon, they fall in love with each other. But, what will happen when the twin of the one of boy grows jealous of what his brother has...And what is this secret that the twins both hold on their backs?

* * *

Canon high school for the Arts. An honored school filled with creative minds from writing beautiful poems to the sweet sound of a symphony of string instruments that filled the scattered halls. Students who held paintbrush boxes and half painted canvases that were due the very next day in their painting classes scattered the halls with their calm shattering. Yes, this was a prestigious school. A respected school that had won the hearts of many locals. The only way to be accepted was to show a portfolio of your best work...And best is what the school aimed for. Nothing less but always more .It only accepted the best of the best and if you were accepted into Canon, then you were defiantly perfect material for a very promising college and future...

"Woooooooow..."Crimson colored eyes had glistened up at the beautiful Gothic architecture of the school's well-known building before blowing away a piece of brown hair that strayed away from the rest of his combed locks. The boy's hues glistened with amazement as they scanned up and down the large front entrance. "...It's more beautiful than the catalogs could ever describe!" He beamed out loud, not even caring that his amazement was not being anything close to discrete.

He quickly fastened the strap on his shoulder of his black leather handbag which held all of his most precious writings which were the very same papers that had got him into the wonderfully known school. He was a writer who loved to think outside the box and take things to a whole new level. Maybe that is why he was accepted to this school so easily while it was harder for others.

It came to the point that he no longer could contain his excitement that he began to run up the large steps and into the school's dorms building. What classes did he have? Where was his dorm and who was going to be room mate? ...Was the cafeteria food good?

He ran as fast as his little legs could take him as he scanned the numbers on the walls and then quickly looking down at the small paper that was his schedule that also had his room number scribbled down on it. His nibbled at his lower lip in anticipation, his brows arched as the signs that read Bath house or Cafeteria, and even Laundry room flashed by him with each stride. He was so happy that he just needed to know where the heck his room was and then he could get this luggage off of him and be able to actually explore until tomorr-

_**BAM!**_

Papers, books, and a hard instrument case went flying as well as bags and more papers.

"Owwww..." The boy had whined as he rubbed his chest in pain considering that who ever he hit was a head on collision. One eye opened up concerning that the other eye could not open due to the pain that made just a little hard to breathe. "...Hey, are you ok?"

He was met by two beautiful sky blue eyes that looked back at him, though they seemed to have the same amount of pain in their eyes as the stranger rubbed his chest, groaning. His cocoa brown locks seemed to spike out in uncanny ways. Yet, for some reason, he was able to pull off the look and still look refined and mature.

"Y-yea, I think I'm ok. Sorry about that." He chuckled as he then moved his hand up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, grinning a wide grin. "You were sure running really fast though. What were you doing? It's not a good idea to be running. If the dean found you, you defiantly would have been in big trouble." The boy explained with his index finger in the air which caused the other male to look down at it before rising back up to meet eye contact. He sure recovered from that impact quickly.

"Er..." He blinked before returning the smile halfway. "...Yea, sorry. I'm new here for the next semester and I was running to my dorm due to..." A small blush had rose to his cheeks as he looked off to the side, not wanting to meet eye contact anymore due to his embarrassment. "...excitement. I was just happy to be able to come here and see everything for myself..." He muttered.

Upon turning, he could see the other male beaming as he pulled up to his feet, dusting off his blue plaid pants and then the sleeves to his white button up dress shirt which was finished off with a blue plaid tie and a patch on the pocket that held the symbol of the school. He then bent down, holding out his hand to help the other boy up.

"I could see you were new. You're not wearing the uniform and you seem to be naive about the school rules!" The blue eyed boy had laughed which caused a pout to form on the other's lips as he had took his hand any way to be pulled to his feet. He then began the ritual of dusting his self off as well.

"Neh, Neh, let me see your schedule. I bet I'll be able to find your room for you."

"Uh...Here." The paper had been handed to the other who quickly scanned it and within just a few seconds, he had snapped his fingers.

"Ah! I know exactly where this is! Good thing I ran into you or else you would have been running for a while looking for it. It's on the 3rd floor. You'll be bunking with Link."

"...Link...?"

"Yea. He's really nice. But, pretty quiet. He doesn't say much. He's usually just playing his ocarina when you see him. It's all he really does" He shrugged as if it was completely normal.

The boy in the uniform looked over to see the other one looking very confused as he reached down slowly, to pick up his things which was soon followed by the male to help him. He laughed out loud as he bent over to pat the boy on the back.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!" He stood up with one of the large luggage bags in his hands. "By the way, my names Pit! It's a pleasure to be able to run into you!"

"Heh, my names Red!" He grinned, returning Pit's laugh.

"Well, Red! How about we take your things to your dorm...Slowwwlllyyyy, and afterwards, I'll give you a tour of the campus myself!" Pit has beamed, pointing towards himself to emphasize that he was going to be the one to do it.

Red happily agreed as he picked up the rest of his scattered things and began to walk along side the boy who helped him as they made their way to a very decorated and hand crafted elevator that looked like something right out of the Victorian era. Red never would have guessed that it could have been an elevator but rather a work of art that was not meant to be touched.

His eyes lowered to look down at the case that Pit was holding, staring at it only to look back up and see Pit looking back down at him with a coy smile, leaving the smaller boy to blush brightly and quickly look away in embarrassment.

"Heh. No need to be shy or whatever you're doing." He held up the case, giving a small knock on it's cover. "I got in here because I love to play the violin. I've been playing for...well, for a while. Guess you could say I'm pretty good at it." He explained which was soon cut off with Red's sparkling eyes.

"You play the violin?" He gasped, his jaw dropping. "That's amazing! Can I hear you play sometime?"

"Eh?" Pit's eyes had widened before turning his head away to hide his growing blush. "Er...Sure. If you want...to." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck before a small ding of the elevator caused it to halt to a stop on the 3rd floor. Pit then reached for a handle, opening the door and walking out which was followed by Red. Upon closing it, he fastened the bag he was holding for the newly met boy before turning to walk down the hallway, watching the numbers that passed by.

"Ah! Here we are!" He announced as he gave a small knock of the door as a warning before opening it up with a large thrust that made the door slam against the wall on the opposite side. "HHEEYYY! Link? Your new room mate is here! His names Red, so be nice!" Pit notified as he walked fully in, dropping the bag to the floor despite knowing if anything fragile was inside. Soon, Red followed into the room.

Sitting upon his bed in the corner close by the large window was the blonde haired, blue eyed male. Red eyed him as he turned from the window to meet their gaze with mysterious blue hues. Red gulped. He had to admit, he looked a little intimidating and what made that even more alarming was that they were going to be sharing this room for the rest of their years here...

Link gave a soft smile before nodding his head a hello. His smile growing a little larger and a lot more warm which seemed to make Red feel just a little better. At least he seemed to be nice just as Pit had said. Even if he was intimidating looking.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Link." Red quickly stammered as he walked fully into the room since he did not feel so alert anymore.

Link's smile only widened. "It's...nice to meet you as well, Red-san." He greeted with a calm tone though one could easily hear the genuine kindness in his low voice. Red's smile widened as he came to an empty well kept bed. He placed his bags upon it and other things before taking a small glance back to Pit was leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed over his chest, watching every movement Red was doing. Though, when Red had turned to look back at him fully, he turned away.

"...?" Red blinked, shrugging and turning back to his things though he had quickly decided to snap a glance up at Link who was looking out the window once again, his ocarina in his hand. Hopefully, he would be able to hear him play it soon...

"Neeehhhhhh~ Are you done yet, Red? Dinner will be ready in an hour! I wanna show you around." Pit had insisted as he pulled away from the wall to go next to Red to tug at his arm. Red giggled.

"Yea, yea. I think I'm done. I can always finish after dinner." Red replied.

Turning to Link, he mentioned if he wanted to come with the two to take a tour of the school while it was still light outside. Link only shook his head with a no which made Red pout. He was hoping to be able to get a chance to know the mysterious male more since they would be sharing a room together. But, of course, he could not force what other's wanted to do.

So, he turned back to Pit with a large grin. "Shall we take that tour then!" He beamed.

Pit responded with a large, "YES!" as he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "See ya at dinner, Link!" Pit called as he closed the door before even finishing his sentence that caused the last few words to sound very muffled.

Link only chuckled to himself as he brought his beautifully crafted blue ocarina to his lips. "Well...This is going to be interesting..." He smirked before playing a sweet melody that soon filled every corner of the quiet room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :D

I may actually be able to work on this fanfic a lot faster and get it done considering that I did a quick write down of everything that I want to write about. Mnnn...A rough draft in a way! Now, to just write it into a story!


End file.
